1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hair treatment composition and, more particularly, to a method of treating hair by application of such composition to hair on the human head. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a hair treatment composition which simultaneously tones, shampoos and conditions the hair to be treated in a short period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Henna is a reddish-orange or reddish-brown vegetable dye made from the leaves of the shrub Lawsonia alba and related species such as Lawsonia inermis. The leaves contain about 1% of a coloring principle known as natural lawsone, as well as a natural fixer known as tannins, e.g., tannic acid.
In order to impart a reddish tone to the hair, it is known to dry such henna leaves and place them about the hair in compress or poultice form. The henna leaves then are covered with hot towels and kept warm with a casque heater until the desired degree of color is obtained.
It is also known to dry and to powder such henna leaves into particulate form. The dried powdered leaves then are steeped in boiling water and, while still warm, the ensuing henna solution is poured several times over freshly washed hair in order to tone the latter to the desired shade or tint.
Hair toning compositions in current use require a user to mix dried powdered henna leaves in very hot tap water until a paste or slurry is formed. This paste is applied to the hair and allowed to remain on the latter for approximately 45 minutes to about 2 hours for a suitable toning effect. Other recent hair toning compositions are marketed in creme form and similarly require lengthy application times for a suitable toning effect.
However, all of such known henna-type compositions have not proven to be altogether satisfactory. In use, only minimal degrees of toning or highlighting of the hair have been obtained. Moreover, the waiting times (generally on the order of 45 minutes to about 2 hours) required to process and tone the hair are too lengthy. Furthermore, subsequent washing or shampooing of the hair tends to wash out whatever toning effect has previously been imparted to the hair. Still furthermore, the known compositions do not adequately provide for any simultaneous conditioning of the hair.
It is further known to add ammonium lauryl sulfate, i.e., a detergent, to dried powdered henna leaves in order to form a combination toner and shampoo composition. However, the resulting toning effect imparted to the hair is unsatisfactory. It is believed that this unsatisfactory toning effect is due to the fact that the natural lawsone dissolves in a water carrier and forms a plurality of anions. The ammonium lauryl sulfate similarly dissolves in the water carrier to form a plurality of anions. It is believed that the negative ions of the ammonium lauryl sulfate actually tend to repel the negative ions of the lawsone, thereby resulting in a very minimal and highly unsatisfactory toning of the hair.